Sugarland
by TheBubbleMachine
Summary: Alice: she goes to a government-issued school disguised as a Catholic School for girls. Jasper: Also government-issued school for boys. They both love each other. One Problem: The Schools are enemies. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**One more down! I think I will just be making it up as I go along, so if you have anything, anything at all to tell me, I am all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I checked my student I.D. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer (again!): I do not own Colorado Rocky Mountain School. If anybody either goes there or has gone there in the past, please PM me and tell me what it is like! TANX! Oh, and you guys better be happy because I am so sick it's not even funny, and I just wrote my name on EVERY SINGLE PAGE OF MY NOTEBOOK!! So there!**

**APOV**

I need a reminder. Why am I going to this God forsaken place? Oh, yea. First, sorry to God, for using your name in vain, gosh, I go to a Catholic school for crying out loud! Okay, back to the reminder. It is to "broaden my people palate" as Sister Ann said. Eeeaaarrrggghhh! Okay, in case you are wondering, I am at the hospital. Why, you may ask? Well, it is really simple. We are supposed to "broaden your people palate" (Gee, thanks, Sister Ann!), and by the time I found out about it, the only places left were the "slum" of Denver, and the hospital. Oh, lookie here! A normal looking person! I am going to go say hi to… _him_?!

You see, at the Colorado Rocky Mountain School, we are not allowed to even make eye contact with a boy, unless it is a priest. So that is why, when this young man comes up to me, I am kind of shy and afraid.

"Hi," he said. Damn, his voice was like, well, like if you were a guy and somebody replaced your voice with butter and then added somebody else's voice, that is what it sounded like.

"Hi," I said. Well, I am an idiot! Could I have said anything more DUMB? No, didn't think so.

"My name is Jasper, Miss."

"Hello, Jasper. My name is Alice."

"Hi, Alice. I don't mean to pry, but what are you here for?"

"Oh, it's no problem. I am here because the school I go to wants me to "meet new people". What about you?"

"Same reason. Do we go to the same school?"

"I don't think so. I go to an all-girls school, so… yea."

"Ah. Oh well."

"So, uh, I guess I just finished my assignment, so maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure, Alice. Oh, wait! Which school do you go to?"

"That I can't tell."

**Like it? We will get to know Alice more in the next chapter, and Jasper more in Chapter Three!**

**Bai bai, sistas!**


	2. O MY FLYING LLAMAS!

**Thank you Shy yet Cheeky and kittenlove1995 for reviewing, they mean lots to me! **

**Disclaimer: Homecoming game tonight. If I know about it, then, well, I don't own Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own CRMS, or Fort Collins. If you go to either of those schools, well, you know the drill.**

**Oh, and kittenlove1995, you will find out why Alice and Jasper can't tell each other where they go to school in this chapter. **

**Okay, so here goes**

APOV

(Colorado Rocky Mountain School)

First off:

I am a FBI student. That is, at CRMS, we train to be FBI agents, while going to a school disguised as an all-girl Catholic School, and by NO CIRCUMSTANCESARE WE EVER ALLOWED TO TELL OTHERS ABOUT

THIS SCHOOL! Unless, of course, the "others" in question are FBI agents, then, well, yea. Our rival school: Fort Collins School for Boys. I don't even know why we are rivals, but we just are.

OH MY FLYING LLAMAS!

If Jasper can't tell me where he goes to school, then, well, _he goes to Fort Collins!!!! _

"Miss Brandon? We have a new assignment for you." Sister Ann came in my dorm.

"Yes, Sister?"

"You will go undercover as a boy to Fort Collins and spy on a particular student there."

"Which student?"

"Jasper Whitlock. Do you need more information?"

"Yes, Sister."

"Okay the file will be on your table in the morning after your World History class."

"Yes, Sister."

You see, our World History class is the same as your guys', or, as we call you guys, the Normals. Only, you never know what language it is going to be in. I don't have time for that. Time for bed, anyway.

_**Next morning, about 7:30 AM.**_

Okay, there it is! The file! Just like Sister Ann said! Let's see what is in this thing.

_Name: Jasper Allen Whitlock, Jr._

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: December 23, 1992_

_Parent/Guardian: Fort Collins School For Boys_

_Relationships: "I don't like girls. I like what I do."_

_Languages: Finnish, Spanish, English, French, German, Dutch, Chinese, Mongolian._

_Scholarship: Yes. _

_Recommendation: Jasper is a very fine young man, he is not very noticeable, and blends well in a crowd. He will do very well here, and he is fluent already in Chinese and English._

_-Jasper Allen Whitlock, Sr. December 24, 1997_

That's it!? That's nothing! My file is at least 3 pages! Oh, well. Here's my file for Fort Collins!

_Name: Alistair Michael Brandon_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: March 17, 1992_

_Parent/Guardian: Anne Lisley_

_Relationships: Nope._

_Languages: To put it simply: all of them._

_Scholarship: Yes._

_Recommendation: Alistair is a very loud, noticeable person, but he is very fast, and knows a lot of hand signals and loves a good chase._

_-Anne Lisley. October 14, 2009._

Geeze! Are they notorious for really short files? Oh, well. When do I leave?

"Sister Ann? When do I leave?"

"Oh, Alice, you leave in fifteen minutes. Your uniform is on the bed."

I turned around. Sure enough, there it is.

**So? Whaddya think? New idea for me. Whenever you review, you will get a preview. Unless, of course, you don't want one. Then you just say so in your reviews. I will have Alice's Fort Collins uniform (a feminine version) posted ASAP. **

**Luff ya!**

**Randi**


End file.
